An Unconventional Love Story
by NakshatraAnusha
Summary: Inspired by corvusdraconis' fanficton 'Looks can be deceiving'. Hope you enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

Anusha Iyer was a student of Hogwarts. She was going to be a fourth year Gryffindor this year and was considered most intelligent witch in the history of Hogwarts after Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Her toughest competitor was Hermione Granger, one of her housemate. Hermione wanted to be the best in all the subjects offered in Hogwarts. She longed to be called the most intelligent witch but that title went to Anu. Why you may ask. This was because Anu was the youngest potions apprentice in 500 years of history of potions and she was apprenticed to one of the toughest potions master in world i.e. Severus Snape. Also she was extremely experimental and had already developed multiple spells of her own and had already presented a paper on anti-lycanthropy potions in collaboration with her master in the International convention of potioneers and alchemists last year. This was not all of her talents. She had many more secrets which she never divulged in front of people she didn't trust. Only people she trusted were her grandparents, her master Severus Snape and her closest friends Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood. She had long lost her parents in fight against Voldemort and was raised by her Grandparents who lived in India. Her family was one of the oldest Wizarding families in world and were considered one of the royal families. Hence she got training in multiple forms of wizardry and other art forms including sword wielding, dagger throwing, horse riding or more specifically war unicorn riding, creating runes, reading nature, etc. when she was two years old she started talking with plants and animals. Recognizing these talents, her grandparents helped her in honing them by providing tutors and supporting her. Her grandfather Lord Vishwanathan Iyer was a potion master of excellent repute and considered Severus Snape as his son. This is how Anu came in contact with her dear uncle and master. He helped her in every step of her life. She gained two brothers she never had in form of her uncle's godson, Draco and Neville who was her grandmother's best friend Lady Augusta Longbottom's grandson. She also had two best girlfriends in form of Padma and Luna whose parents were family friends to Iyer family. Anu had a difficult yet lovely childhood. She didn't had love of her parents but she was surrounded with those who loved and cherished her for what she was.

She was a child of prophecy. Her aunt Cassandra i.e. Luna's mother had prophesised the moment Anu was born that she will be a warrior who will protect the one who is destined to kill the dark lord. Hence she did everything she could to protect Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. She was good friends with him and had protected him on several occasions from their first year itself. Be it protecting him from wraith Voldemort or subduing the basilisk before anyone knew about it by befriending it and lifting the curse Voldemort placed on it when he was a student. In their third year she had gotten Sirius Black to a trial where it was revealed that he was innocent and real culprit was Peter Pettigrew. Draco and Neville had found the bastard rat hiding in one of the green houses and apprehended him. Susan Bones a friend of theirs had immediately called her aunt Madam Amelia Bones who was the head of DMLE. Hence Sirius got a full pardon with apology and compensation for his incarceration. Harry was happier than ever and he gave all the credit to Anu, his best friend and a girl whom he viewed as his sister. It was because of her that he now had a place to call home and was showered with love by his dog 'cough' god father and Mooney aka Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

1 September 2003

Iyer Manor

Unknown Woods, India

She knew she was dreaming and yet again she wanted it to be real. She was standing near the hidden glade nearby the point where black lake and forbidden forest met. She was waiting for someone. Someone special. Her focus was on the slowly setting sun when she got enveloped in a warm hug from behind. She smiled when his scent washed over her and she slowly turned around to face him. He was well built like a sportsman. Lean, strong and agile muscles, broad shoulders, tapered waist, and his dress accentuating every swell of his biceps. His face was shrouded in shadows but she could make out the strength in his chin, angled aristocratic face with a little facial hair handsomely splattered around. His eyes were like twin pools of midnight blue shining with golden swirls of love he held in them for her. She smiled at her love and said teasingly 'you are late mister'. He replied in his deep, accented, silky voice which felt like dripping honey in her ears 'I am sorry my love…am happy to accept any punishment you wish to give.' She laughed at that and wound her arms around his neck and said 'there is only one way I want to punish you in.' he smiled mischievously and tilted her chin up with his index finger, his breath tickling her lips and asked 'and what way would that be my darling?' she couldn't take his teasing anymore and demanded 'just shut up and kiss me.' He closed the distance saying 'yes mam'. The kiss ignited an explosion of fireworks behind her eyelids. It was a sensation she had never felt before. Their lips moulded perfectly with each other as if they had been made for each other.

The kiss was progressing into something else when Anu woke from her pleasant yet confusing and reoccurring dream by the shrill sound of her alarm clock.


End file.
